Herodads: Showering Force
Herodads: Showering Force is a shooter released for PC 3/31/16. It was made for TheFoxyRiolu's Series Swap Day 2016, as a combination of Heroforce & Shower With Your Dad 2015. Critics have called it "By far the most fucking idiotic game ever to be released on Steam". It has Online Multiplayer and Singleplayer. There is no story, but there is a fuckton of weapons. It costs $20 and was created by Flaming Games. Modes Herodads: Showering Force has multiple different modes playable in Singleplayer or Multiplayer. In multiplayer, you can choose either local or online. In singleplayer, you face bots who take randomly generated dad skins and weapons. The modes range from Shower Madness where you have to be the first one to finish showering in the golden shower at the center of every map, to Dad Cleaning where each dad tries to clean eachother the most without killing the other dad (which will make them lose a point) but every dad gets dirtier every second. Gameplay The gameplay consists of using various weapons to make the other dads extremely dirty, while keeping yourself clean. The weapons range from Shit Bazookas to Worm Traps which will cause worms to crawl all over whatever dad goes on it. Instead of medkits, you can find bowls of water. However when you walk over a bowl of water to use it, you have 3 seconds of vulnerability while you quickly dump it over your dad and your character reaches for whatever weapon you held last. Instead of the dad dying, the dad slowly cries himself to sleep as he gets dirtier and dirtier and then respawns at a random respawn point. Each map also has one secret weapon hidden in it that will spawn halfway through the round. Each weapon also has one special ability you can use once you've gathered a crystal shard (obtained by making 5 dads in a row dirty). Killstreaks are called Cleanstreaks in Herodads: Showering Force. Weapons There's a fuckton of weapons in Herodads: Showering Force so this is not the full list. There are 4 different types of weapons: Gun, Healer, Melee, and Trap. (Special is reserved for the secret weapons in each map) Dads There's various different dads to be unlocked. The only difference is what they look like. Just like the weapons, not all will be listed. Maps There are 10 different maps to be found in Herodads: Showering Force. Some need to be unlocked to be played on in singleplayer, while on multiplayer you can play on any map. Hot & Steamy DLC On 1/20/17, a DLC was released for the game called Hot & Steamy for $10. It includes new maps, weapons, and four new dads. Matchmaking Lobbies were also added - these seperated servers with the DLC enabled (players will be kicked if they don't own the DLC) and servers without it enabled (even if players own the DLC, the new dads and weapons are locked. You can't do any of the new maps.) Matchmaking Lobbies also come with a practice mode - while waiting for the game to begin, you can practice against bots from levels 1-10 and you get to customize the weapons they use, you use, and the map it's on. The Hot & Steamy DLC is also the only way to get dads with special effects. Dads Maps Reception Reception for Herodads: Showering Force has been mixed. Some say that it's good enough, and others say that it's a piece of shit game that never should of been created and the creator was obviously on some drugs. Trivia *According to the creator of Heroforce, Pyrostar, a Showering Force custom is confirmed. Category:Action Games Category:TerrariaBoss's Games Category:Steam Games Category:PC Games Category:Fan Games Category:First Person Shooter Games Category:Third Person Shooter Games